


Botany

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Dont ask why, F/M, Gen, I enjoy spamming the tags cuz i have nothing better to do, James Potter is a Good Friend, James is a Dork, Language of Flowers, M/M, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, Sirius owns a flower shop, because this fandom needs more of that, but we still stan, he buys flowers everyday because no loitering, he doesnt work at the flower shop but he hangs around there a lot, he flirts a lot, its not really important for the story, lily doesnt paid enough, peter and remus are roommates at uni, remus studies mathematics and physics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Remus Lupin, a broke college student, needs a job. Sirius Black, owner of a flower shop, needs more employees. Lily Evans, an employee at Sirius' shop, wants to have a James-less shift. James Potter, person who buys a lot of flowers, is a hopeless romantic.





	Botany

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning(s): Depression, Suicidal Thoughts

_ Purple Hyacinth _

_ represent sorrow and grief _

Life is an especially cruel dealer; giving those who want more time less and those who want less more. Sirius Black knew this firsthand for he felt it every day. He felt it every time he woke up rather than dying in his sleep. He felt it every time a breath dared escape him. Despite any attempts he might make to feel otherwise, he always felt it.

Still, he thought himself undeserving of such feelings because he had no real reason to feel this way; he had a job he actually liked, a friend whose company he actually enjoyed, a friend who’s mere existence made for his family (or lack thereof). Yet, he could never stop feeling unsatisfied. He could never stop feeling so, so worthless.

Despite this, Sirius woke up in the morning and told himself every was okay and would remain so. He got ready as he did every morning: he ate, washing his face, brushed his teeth, forgot to floss, got dressed, locked his door, and walked to work.

He absolutely hated walking to work. Maybe it was simply because he’s lazy. Maybe it was because the walk to work left him alone with his thoughts for thirty uninterrupted minutes. Being left alone with his thoughts had already proved itself to be a dangerous thing time and time again. He tried to distract himself best he could but the thoughts would always linger. Even if he did manage to distract himself, it would only last a short time for the thoughts always returned to torment him, everytime more prominent than the last.

_ You don’t even need this stupid job. You could easily give the shop to Lily. She’d probably run it better than you, too. The only reason you still work here is to make up for the oxygen you waste-- _

He didn’t notice the man running. He swore it was unintentional. But, unintentional or intentional, it didn’t matter. All the mattered was the man on the floor. The man’s papers and books were spread across the floor, along with his thick-framed glasses that got knocked off his face in the chaos. His brown hair also suffered the consequences of Sirius’ actions.

“I’m so sorry. I was in such a rush I didn’t even see you,” The man rambled on, making hast work of collecting his papers. Sirius dropped down to help him gather his things.

“No, no, no. That was all me. I should’ve paid more attention.” Sirius handed the man his glasses before either of them stepped on it. He got a brief glance at the papers before he handed them back to the man, but he couldn’t understand any of the messy handwriting--if the messy scribbles could be counted as such. However, in the jumble to papers, he could make out several sheets of typed writing, all of which were probably another thing ruined by Sirius’ actions.

“Thank you so much! I would’ve  _ died _ if I lost these. I’m Remus, by the way.” Remus carefully tucked the papers back into his folder and offered a handshake to Sirius.

“Sirius,” Sirius gingerly shook Remus’ hand after a moment of hesitation. Once he got up and dusted himself off, Sirius helped Remus to his feet. They shared a quick smile before Remus turned away to face the empty flower shop they had fell in front of. 

They were in front of  _ his  _ flower shop. For the first time in a long while, Sirius had actually managed to find something to distract himself during his walk to work. Granted, the distraction in question, happened towards the very end of the walk, but it was a distraction nonetheless. Sirius stared at Remus with a sort of awe.

“It’s useless anyway. The shop’s not open.” Remus sighed. “I was hoping on coming early to make a good first impression. If I wait around here, it’ll seem creepy.” He continued talking as though he had to explain himself and to Sirius of all people. Sirius, who smiled to himself, then carefully watched Remus’ reaction as he slowly took out his keys and unlocked the shop. He slowly--slowly, ever so slowly--turned the “Closed” sign around to show the “Open” side.

“Luckily for you, they just opened.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is really bad and out of character. I’m sorry. There’s no real plot to this story so yeah. I don’t stan Harry Potter (fbawtft can step on me though) as much now so I’m not really sure what inspired me to write this. Please leave feedback or criticism!


End file.
